Nous sommes tous semblables !
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Un petit Kitsune vit à l'écart dans son village car il est rejeté à cause de son apparence. Seul une personne veille sur lui mais de loin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le petit Kitsune

**Voici une petite histoire sur Naruto. Je l'ai écrire après avoir trouvé une image de Naruto avec les attributs de Kyuubi. **

**C'est une de mes premières fictions, donc l'écriture est peut être pas tip top mais bon...bonne lecture quand même !**

_**Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! *_*** _

* * *

**Nous Sommes Tous Semblables !**

**_Chapitre 1 : Le petit Kitsune_**

Dans Konaha, c'était une journée ensoleillée, chacun jouait avec ses amis, tous couraient partout ou rigolaient à pleine gorge, sauf un seul Neko de Konoha. Il était mis à l'écart à cause de son apparence différente, il n'avait pas des oreilles et une queue de chien ou de chat, mais deux oreilles et neuf queues de renard. Ce petit Kitsune rejeté de tous s'appelait Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, il était blond comme les blés et il avait des yeux d'un bleu océan. Il avait un regard triste, on pouvait le voir errer dans les rues, il marchait lentement, la tête penchée vers le sol, il croisait les autres enfants de son âge qui se moquaient de lui ou le bousculaient pour montrer que son existence n'était pas désirée dans ce village. Ce bambin avait un endroit favori pour se poser en paix, c'était une balançoire accrochée à un cerisier. Il aimait rester ici, il se sentait bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que cette balançoire était à l'écart et dans l'ombre. Après quelques heures, Naruto se leva de la balançoire et décida d'aller se chercher de quoi manger, il fallait qu'il aille dans le village pour faire les poubelles des restaurants, il trouverait peut-être de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Durant ses recherches, il croisa deux enfants qui se disputaient un petit gâteau.

- Hey, laisse le moi s'il te plait, tu en as mangé plus que moi..., dit Shinya.

- N'importe quoi, on s'est partagé le paquet, on a mangé la même quantité... dit Yasuo

- Peut-être mais il reste un morceau.

- Oui le paquet avait des portions impaires.

- Fais pas celui qui sait tout, donne-moi ce gâteau, je suis plus grand que toi donc tu dois me le donner.

- N'importe quoi toi, je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là.

- Au lieu de vous disputez, partagez-vous le gâteau en deux au moins vous aurez tous les deux une part, dit Naruto avec un sourire rempli de gentillesse.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour nous donner des conseils ?

- Je...je voulais just...

- On s'en fou, dégage, on ne veut pas de gens comme toi.

- Shinya, il a raison si on se le partager on se disputerait pas.

- Tssss, viens on s'en va, si nos parents nous voient avec lui on aura des problèmes.

Naruto avait laissé tomber son sourire après avoir entendu les paroles blessantes de Shinya, mais il était content que Yasuo ait prit sa défense quelques secondes, même si son regard avait été le même que les autres, un regard froid dans lequel on voyait également une nuance de dégout. Notre petit Kitsune se retrouva seul à essayer de trouver de quoi manger, sa recherche avait été assez décevante, il avait juste trouvé deux bols de ramens, quasiment vide, qu'avait laissé des clients rassasiés. Il avait aussi trouvé un objet intriguant, son trésor était un couteau. Naruto avait entre les mains un ustensile utilisé quotidiennement en cuisine, mais pourquoi était-il à la poubelle ? C'était tout simplement une erreur de l'assistante qui avait jeté le couteau par mégarde, mais le kitsune l'ignorer. Naruto se dirigea vers un lac, pas très loin de son endroit favori, il s'assit et contempla le reflet du soleil sur l'eau, puis quelques minutes après, une gouttelette d'eau coula sur sa joue, il repensait à ce qu'il endurait chaque jour, ceci était trop lourd à supporter pour son petit cœur si pur. Il ne pouvait partager sa souffrance avec personne, chaque regard, chaque mot était une cicatrice rajoutée à son cœur. Une fois qu'il eut versé toutes les larmes de son corps, ce petit être sans défense sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et commença à fermer ses yeux humides, laissant glisser une dernière larme avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne sentit pas la présence de quelqu'un qui s'approchait tout doucement de lui. Cet inconnu se mit à genou devant le visage endormi du blondinet et lui caressa doucement la joue pour essuyer la petite goutte d'eau qui était restée sur sa pommette. Cette mystérieuse personne l'observait avec un regard plein de tendresse et de peine et finit par déposer non loin de sa main un bol entier de ramen, ainsi que quelques sucreries, avant de partir aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

- Humm...je me suis endormi. Tiens...qu'est-ce que c'est ? De...de la nourriture...mais qui m'a déposé ça la ? Oh en plus des ramens et des bonbons !

Naruto était très agréablement surpris de se réveiller et de voir de la bonne nourriture, qui d'ailleurs ne fit pas long feu. Une fois qu'il eut tout dévoré, il se demanda qui avait bien pu s'approcher de lui et lui offrir à manger...Il aurait voulu l'avoir en face de lui pour le remercier de tant de gentillesse et surtout de voir le visage de la personne qui n'avait pas eu peur de s'avancer vers lui.

Aujourd'hui, le temps n'était pas à l'honneur, le ciel était gris et il pleuvait. Tout le monde se précipitait pour se mettre à l'abri, ils rentraient chez eux, ou allaient dans des cafés pour attendre que la tempête s'achève. Tous avaient trouvé un abri bien au chaud ? Non, hélas, on pouvait apercevoir sous un pont un petit blondinet avec une queue et des oreilles de renard recroquevillait sur lui-même, il essayait de se réchauffer comme il pouvait.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardes qui est sous un pont complètement mouillé, c'est ce petit vaurien de renard.

- Aiiee, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, lâchez mon oreille s'il vous plait...

- Écoute-le couiner comme une mauviette !

- C'est vraiment un moins que rien, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit seul.

- Ouais, on en fait quoi Hiroki ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça te dis de le frapper à mort Masato ?

- Oui, il faut bien lui montrer qu'il n'a pas sa place ici !

- Non, par pitié, laissez-moi, je...je vous ai rien fais, par pitié.

- On s'en moque de ta pitié, petit morveux.

- Ce n'est pas un morveux Masato, regarde le, ce môme c'est un monstre, sa queue et ses oreilles ont la couleur des flammes de l'enfer.

Hiroki et Masato, étaient beaucoup plus grand que Naruto, ils devaient avoir 4 ans de plus, c'est pour cela que Naruto ne pouvait pas se défendre, il se faisait frapper dans le ventre à coup de pied. L'autre lui frappé son beau visage. Une fois bien amochait et incapable de bouger, ils partirent en rigolant et fier de ce qu'ils avaient faits. Notre petit kitsune était très mal en point, la douleur était tellement atroce qu'il s'évanouie. Quand il reprit conscience, il ne se trouvait plus sous un pont mais dans une forêt, mais la belle vue de cette verdure ne dura pas longtemps, il eut des visions des deux hommes qui l'avaient agressé. Tellement qu'il se sentait humilié, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sortir son trésor et le plaça avec ses mains tremblantes sous sa gorge...

- Mais arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Donne-moi ce foutu couteau.

- Non, laisse-moi mettre fin à mes jours, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite de toute façon je ne manquerai a personne.

- Tsss, réfléchis avant de dire des bêtises.

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as pas enduré la moitié de ce que j'ai enduré alors tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Chaque jour recevoir des regards rempli d'effroi, de haine, entendre des mots qui blessent, tout ça parce que je suis différent, tout le monde me vois comme...comme un...monstre.

L'inconnu pris Naruto dans ses bras pour le consoler, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avais pris dans ses bras en lui faisait ressentir tant de tendresse, toutes ces nouvelles émotions le firent pleurer.

- Certes je n'ai pas souffert autant que toi, mais si tu crois que mettre fin à tes jours va t'apporter quelques choses tu te trompes et puis, tu as tort, je connais ta vie, je ne fais que t'observer depuis longtemps.

- Quoi ? Tu m'observes ?

- Oui, car à mes yeux tu n'es pas différent de nous, tu es comme nous tous, tu as le même cœur que nous, surement meurtri mais le tien est beaucoup plus pur que ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Dis-toi que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre, jamais ce mot ne m'est venu à l'esprit. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis jamais venu te parler, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, c'est pour cela que je passais mon temps à t'observer, et essayer de trouver une occasion de te parler, mais à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, les mots me venait pas. Je me suis donc dis que je veillerai sur toi, mais je m'en veux d'avoir loupé les salauds qui t'ont faits ça. Si je les retrouve, je peux te garantir qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure. Uh... pour... Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelques parts ?

- Non, je vais bien, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux, tout ce que tu m'as dis je l'ai rêvé tant de fois, que je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit sorti de ta bouche. Tu as, en quelques sortes, sauver mon âme !

- Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureux !

- Oh j'y pense, est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as laissé de la nourriture hier ?

- Ah...euh...oui, je ne savais pas si tu aimerais, mais te voir fouiller les poubelles m'a fait un pincement au cœur, je t'ai suivi pour savoir où tu allais et je suis repartis t'acheter des ramens vu que tu avais mangé ça dans les poubelles, mais quand je suis arrivé tu t'étais endormi…

- Merci infiniment, c'est trop gentil de ta part, je t'en remercie du fond du cœur, j'étais content de voir de la nourriture à mon réveil.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, tu as tout mangé à une vitesse impressionnante.

- C'était si bon que j'en ai fait qu'une bouchée ! Au fait quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki !

- Je m'appelle ...

Blooooouuuuuuppppp (bruit d'estomac xD)

- Ah, ton ventre crie famine, allez viens je t'amène manger chez Ichiraku, il fait les meilleurs ramens du monde.

- Oh vraiment ? Super !

Sur ce, ils partirent manger un bout chez Ichiraku, après que l'inconnu est soigné les blessures de Naruto.

- Bonjour Ichiraku.

- Salut toi, oh mais c'est le petit kitsune, tu l'a enfin abordé...mais... il n'a pas l'air si méchant que tout le monde dis. Mais c'est quoi tous ces bleus sur son visage ?

- Non, il est pas du tout méchant, bien au contraire, les gens aiment dire des mensonges. Ça, ces des garçons qui l'ont frappé…

- Quelle idée de lui faire ça ! Bon je vous fais ma spécialité et c'est cadeau de la maison !

- Merci Ichiraku.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Ichiraku.

- Tu peux m'appeler Ichiraku !

- D'accord.

- Naruto assied toi, te gêne pas.

- Oui.

- Donc ton petit nom c'est Naruto !

- Oui.

- Naruto, tu peux faire confiance à ce jeune garçon je le connais bien et je peux te garantir qu'il fera tout pour te protéger, surtout que tu lui à tapé dans...

- Ichiraku, tu en dis trop…

- Ah, désolé, les ramens sont bientôt près.

- Il me tarde de les goûter.

- Ichiraku je sens que tu vas avoir un nouveau client fidèle !

- Et j'en suis heureux !

- Merci beaucoup.

- Enfin, je te vois avec un vrai sourire et des yeux scintillant !

- Ah...euh...héhé...

- Itadekimasu les jeunes.

- Merci !

- Au fait, Ichiraku, tu ne connais pas un endroit où pourrait dormir Naruto ?

- Hummmm, il me semble qu'il y a un appartement abandonné pas loin d'ici. Tu vois, tu longes cette allée et tu tournes à droite, tu la verras de suite cette maison est assez veille.

- Je vois de laquelle tu parles. On y va après que tu es fini de... déjà ?

- Oui c'était trop bon !

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi vite…

- Moi non plus.

- Héhéhé...

- Bon à bientôt Ichi et encore merci.

- De rien avec plaisir et revenez moi vite !

Les deux jeunes garçons se dirigèrent vers cette maison abandonnée, une fois devant ils entrèrent pour voir l'état des lieux. Ce qui s'imposer, s'était de faire le ménage, il y avait beaucoup de poussière, des toiles d'araignées... Ils décidèrent de se mettre au boulot, et nettoyèrent la maison de fond en comble. Une fois fini, la maison avait retrouvé une nouvelle vie, désormais Naruto avait un toit pour dormir grâce à Ichiraku et ce jeune garçon.

- Bon, attend moi là, je vais voir si je trouve des matelas pour que tu puisses dormir, à tout à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée quand soudain Naruto dis :

- Oh fait, tu m'as toujours pas dis ton nom...

Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plait ! ^-^_


	2. Chapitre 2: Vengeance !

**Voici le chapitre 2, l'avant dernier ! Je suis très agréablement surprise de voir à quel point elle a été appréciée ! **

**Je remercie Elinoa, MiekoCookie, loveless-972, Chie Kazune et silvercedre pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! **

_****_**__****Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! *_***

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Vengeance**_

Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Mon nom est Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, dit-il en souriant tendrement.

Une fois ces mots prononçaient, il se tourna et disparu laissant un petit kitsune attendri par ce beau neko ténébreux avec un nom si classe.  
Pendant que Sasuke était parti chercher des matelas, Naruto visitait sa nouvelle demeure qu'il trouvait très agréable. Il était tellement heureux, tout ce bonheur accumulait d'un seul coup le plongeait dans une immense plaisance, jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle joie depuis sa naissance. Ses pensées se brisèrent bien vite quand il entendit des voix pas très loin.

- Allez Sasuke, dis-moi, c'est pour quoi ce matelas ?

- Toujours aussi curieux toi... tu me désespères...

- J'y peux rien...bon tu me dis, pour qui ? Pour qui ?

- Tu verras bien une fois qu'on sera devant l'appart.

- Ouais ! J'y cours...

Une fois arrivait devant la porte d'entrée, ce petit brun avec des oreilles et une queue de chien ce pointa devant le kitsune et le regarda attentivement avant de faire un grand sourire, faisant voir des canines de canidé.

- Ah ! C'est donc toi le fameux Kitsune, Sasuke n'a fait que me bassiner avec toi ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka !

- Oh enchanté Kiba, moi c'est Naruto !

- Kiba, tu vas pouvoir nous aider du coup, se moqua-t-il.

- Hannn...

- Non mais franchement Kiba, j'aurais besoin de ton aide et surtout de ton flair si performant...

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- J'aimerai que tu retrouves deux personnes qui ont l'odeur de Naruto sur eux.

- Très bien, je le ferai pas de soucis.

- Très bien on commencera la recherche une fois l'appart fini.

Une fois la nouvelle demeure de Naruto bien arrangeait, nos trois jeunes hommes, partirent à la recherche des deux ordures qui l'avaient tabassé sous le pont. Durant leur recherche Sasuke expliqua la situation à Kiba qui était du coup très en colère contre ces deux personnes qui avaient osé faire une telle chose à Naruto, qu'il trouvé très sympa. Le petit brun était encore plus motivé pour les retrouver au plus vite, il renifla Naruto puis renifla dans l'air pour trouver des pistes. Une heure plus tard l'odeur fut enfin retrouvée.

- Je les sens Sasuke, ils sont tout prêt...

- Naruto, tu les vois dans les alentours ?

- Euh...je regarde...uh...oui...je les ai trouvé...

Naruto commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, ce qui produisit un pincement au cœur chez les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

- Naruto, dis-nous où ils sont, dit Sasuke d'un ton sévère.

- Oui, dis-le-nous.

- Ils...sont...près du lac...ils nous regardent...

- Kiba reste à côté de Naruto.

- Non, hors de question, je viens avec toi.

- Je suis assez fort pour me les faire tout seul.

- Je sais, mais Naruto je le considère comme un ami même si je le connais depuis peu, et je ne peux pas pardonner à ces salauds ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

- ...

Sasuke et Kiba se précipitèrent vers les deux responsables de l'état de Naruto. Ils les amenèrent dans un endroit reculé, le blondinet les suivait de loin. Il voyait Sasuke leur parler mais il n'entendait pas car il était trop loin pour ouïr leur dire. Soudain, un des deux ennemis se jeta sur le ténébreux qui esquiva de suite et bondit sur lui le mettant à terre pour ensuite le frapper. Pendant ce temps le brun montrait ses crocs à l'autre adversaire et commença à le griffer. Une fois qu'il l'eut bien amoché, il lui mit un coup de pied en plein ventre qui fit voler ce malfaisant dans le lac. Kiba se redressa et regarda où en était Sasuke, sa proie avait le visage rempli de bleu et de sang. Naruto assistait au spectacle complètement ébahi, il se rapprocha tout doucement et pu entendre les paroles de Sasuke.

- Vous avez récoltez ce que vous avez semé, et que je vous revois pas approcher Naruto, est-ce bien compris enfoiré ?

- Sinon, on vous massacre !

- Les douleurs que vous ressentez maintenant ne sont rien à côtés de ce qu'on vous fera la prochaine fois.

Les deux vainqueurs tout sourire, se dirigèrent vers le blondinet toujours abasourdi. Sasuke vit une larme coulé sur la joue de Naruto et refit le geste qu'il avait fait en lui amenant son repas alors qu'il dormait, il lui essuya la joue tout délicatement et lui fit un bisou sur le front pour le consoler.

- Kami-sama je rêve, Sasuke qui est si tendre et qui fais un bisou en plus d'un sourire !

- Kiba !

- Bah quoi, comprend moi, je suis surpris c'est la première fois que je te vois te comporter comme ça, normal que j'exprime mes impress...

Sasuke donna un petit coup de poing sur la tête à Kiba.

- Dis pas de bêtises veux-tu.

- Aie, je ne dis pas de bêtise la preuve tu m'as tapé...

- C'est pour te remettre les idées en place...

- Quoi ? Tu me cherche?

- Un petit chien ne me fait pas peur...

- Et tu crois qu'un sale matou comme toi me fait peur ? Approche que je te fasse ta fête devant ton protégé...

- Tu tiens si peu que ça à ta vie Kiba ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas, je suis fort, j'ai même mis K.O mon adversaire avant toi alors...

- Vous êtes trop marrant tous les deux, rigola Naruto.

- Tu trouves ? On se chamaille tout le temps et pourtant on est ami, c'est vrai, ça craint, souris Kiba.

- Hn.

- En tout cas, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- En restant avec nous tout simplement, répondirent les deux nouveaux amis du blondinet.

Nos trois compagnons étaient très heureux d'être réunis et de bien s'entendre. Le plus comblé de tous était le blondinet, il avait enfin tout ce dont il rêvait.

* * *

_Reviews onegai *_* _


	3. Chapitre 3: Quand 2 moitiés s'assemblent

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma petit fic. Je l'ai refais complètement parce qu'en le relisant je me suis dit que s'était pas possible de publié "ça" lol.**

**Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des com's et mis dans leur fic favorite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Disclamer : vous connaissez la chanson hein ! **_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Quand deux moitiés s'assembles !_**

Sasuke et Naruto se promenaient tranquillement dans Konoha. Certains dévisageaient le Kitsune qui souriait aux côtés du Neko ténébreux. Ce dernier fusillait du regard tous ceux qui oser fixer son blond avec un air hautain et de dégout.

Soudain, ils entendirent le rire d'une fille. Naruto étant d'une nature très curieuse s'était dirigé vers la source du bruit, suivi de très près par Sasuke qui avait reconnu la personne à qui appartenait ce rire très peu discret. Le blond vit une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux marron et un regard de la même couleur. Elle avait les attributs d'un chien et sur son visage un peu enfantin, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était gentille mais aussi peut être un peu taquine. Elle continuait de rire c'est alors que Naruto vit des cageots renversés et deux pieds qui dépassaient.

- Salut Luna ! Qu'est-ce que Kiba a encore fait ? demanda Sasuke qui s'était approché de la jeune fille.

- Salut ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire et en s'essuyant une larme près de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu « encore » ? questionna Kiba qui se dégageait de ces planches en bois.

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu trouves, cela me prouve que tu as encore fais des merveilles !

- Purée Sasuke tu as loupé un spectacle fabuleux ! Notre cher Kiba courait après Akamaru et moi j'essayais de les suivre. Puis Kiba trop pris dans sa course a vu au dernier moment un enfant et il a voulu l'éviter. Du coup il s'est décalé mais il a perdu l'équilibre et à fini les 4 pattes en l'air dans les cageots. Mais il a fait une chute mémorable !

- Je me suis pas fait mal, merci de me demander et de vous inquiétez !

- On sait très bien que tu es un robuste !

- Ouais…tu dis ça quand ça t'arrange Sasuke !

- Oh ! Bonjour toi ! s'exclama Luna en s'inclinant vers la gauche pour voir Naruto cachait dans le dos du brun.

- Bonjour, dit-il timidement.

- J'en oublie les bonnes manières à cause de ce cabot ! Luna voici Naruto !

- Enchantée. C'est toi le fameux Naruto !

Elle s'approcha pour le regarder de plus près puis sans crier et gare elle le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke et Kiba se crispèrent en voyant ça tandis que Naruto était surpris.

- Il est trop mignon ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sasuke lui tira son oreille pour qu'elle le lâche, ce qu'elle fit à cause de la douleur car les oreilles sont très sensibles. Tout en se caressant son oreille et après avoir tirer la langue au Neko elle demanda à Naruto.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai 12 ans !

- D'accord, on a donc 2 ans de plus que toi !

- Bien, Luna tu sais compter !

- La ferme Sasuke !

- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas présenté plus tôt ? râla la jeune fille.

- Regarde comment et devenu Kiba depuis qu'il te connait, un vrai gamin…

- Han !

Luna eu un sourire en coin, s'approcha de Sasuke et lui chuchota :

- Tu voulais juste le garder pour toi tout seul ?

Le brun se crispa puis pinça l'oreille de la jeune fille qui couina et Kiba l'enlaça en souriant. Naruto était très amusé et il s'entendit très vite avec Luna.

Un jour que Sasuke et Kiba n'avait pas pu tenir compagnie à Naruto, Luna en profita et alla chez lui. Il la fit entrer, heureux de voir une amie et ils discutèrent tout en mangeant des sucreries qu'avait amené la jeune fille.

- Dis Naruto, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Je ne connais même pas ce sentiment. On ressent quoi exactement ?

La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre et dit en regardant le ciel.

- Tu passes la plupart de ton temps à penser à lui, tu veux toujours le voir, passer ta journée avec lui, tu veux qu'il ne voit que toi et quand tu es à ses côtés tu te sens léger, en sécurité et tout simplement heureux comme jamais.

Le blond regarda Luna attendrit.

- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit, rougis et pris une mèche de sa chevelure qu'elle touchait ou plutôt martyrisait.

- Oui mais lui je ne sais pas.

- C'est Sasuke que tu aimes ?

Luna le regarda surprise avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard ébahi de Naruto.

- Oh non ! Pas de lui ! Certes, c'est un beau garçon mais je préfère les chiens, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil; D'ailleurs, lui il est amoureux déjà, et aucune autre personne n'arrivera à lui faire oublier ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme eu une pointe au cœur en entendant la phrase de son ami et déposa sa main sur son cœur le regard ailleurs. Luna qui avait vu se petit détail sourit. Naruto reprit ses esprits et demanda doucement :

- Et à quoi ressemble la fille qu'il aime ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille ! Sinon, il est à croqué, un sourire magnifique, très gentil, généreux, attentionné, sensible, rigolo, imprévisible, insoucieux !

- Ça existe des personnes comme ça ? J'aimerais être comme ça !

- Et pas perspicace pour un sous, ajouta la fille en soupirant.

- En tout cas, cette personne à l'air très bien pour Sasuke…

- Je te ne le fais pas dire !

- Et pourquoi il ne lui dit pas ?

- C'est trop tôt pour l'instant, il préfère attendre.

Le regard de Naruto se fit triste, Luna ne savait pas trop quoi dire, si elle lui disait la vérité, elle serait surement retrouvé morte dans un fossé le lendemain.

- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke aussi épanouie depuis que tu es rentré dans sa vie !

- Vraiment ?

Le blond avait retrouvé le sourire ce qui rassura la jeune fille. En lui parlant ainsi, elle espérait qu'il prendrait conscience des sentiments enfouie en lui envers Sasuke. Elle en était sure car depuis qu'elle l'avait connue, elle avait remarquée qu'il n'agissait pas pareil avec Kiba.

_4 ans plus tard_

Notre petit Kitsune avait bien grandi, il était devenu encore plus beau et avait développé une silhouette parfaite. Il était allongé sur son lit et repensé que c'était grâce à Sasuke qu'il avait un toit sous lequel dormir. Il lui devait tant, il avait pu rencontrer des gens formidables tels que Ichiraku et désormais ses meilleurs amis Kiba et Luna. Il était si heureux, il n'était plus seul ni triste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Naruto attendait ses trois nouveaux compagnons pour pouvoir passer sa journée en leur compagnie.

- Naruto, on est là, grouille-toi de descendre !

Il se leva de son lit et courut vers la fenêtre.

- J'arrive Kiba !

Il descendit à toute allure.

- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de crier dans mes oreilles toi, râla Sasuke.

Lui aussi avait bien changé. Son visage était plus fin et plus froid mais son sourire était toujours là pour Naruto.

- Toujours aussi râleur !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas tout gentil avec nous comme avec Naruto ?

- Tssss…

- Salut vous trois !

- Salut ! s'exclama Luna.

- Yo, me répondit Kiba.

- Bonjour, dit Sasuke.

- Bon par contre les gars, on ne reste pas avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Luna et moi on va passer notre après-midi en amoureux ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Tu es inconsciente d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui...

Ils ne relevèrent pas la pique et Luna s'avança vers Naruto, l'enlaça ce qui fit rager Sasuke et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- C'est le jour J ! Bonne chance !

Il sourit et ils partirent. Tous deux, à leur tour, commencèrent à marcher dans Konoha.

- Je suis content pour eux ! En plus, Luna n'a jamais perdu espoir et à toujours continuer à l'aimer en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ça m'a toujours encouragé à continuer d'aimer la même personne depuis des années.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais quelqu'un…

- Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Hn…

- Et tu ressens quoi ?

Sasuke détourna la tête et dit tout doucement.

- Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai été attiré par lui, il m'intriguait, et surtout j'avais envie de le protéger, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour lui.

Naruto rougit, il réfléchit puis se dit qu'il devait faire le premier pas, parce que comme lui avait dit Luna, il n'osera surement pas le faire en premier. Il lui avait tout dit, grâce à elle, il avait compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sasuke et la jeune femme faisait que lui dire que lui aussi devait l'aimer donc qu'il devait se lancer.

- Moi je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais autant…

Sasuke se stoppa et le regarda interdit. Naruto posa ses yeux azur sur ceux onyx du brun, il avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser, ne tenant plus il dit d'une voix triste sans le vouloir.

- Je plaisante, me regarde pas comme ça.

Puis, il continua d'avancer, retenant ses larmes qui commençaient dangereusement à monter. Soudain, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le guida dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Il le bloqua contre un mur et l'embrassa. Leur baiser dura assez longtemps, puis le brun demanda l'autorisation d'aller plus loin et le blondinet ouvrit sa bouche pour lui permettre de rejoindre sa jumelle. Leur baiser était désormais plus intense. Sasuke s'éloigna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu devinerais mes sentiments pour toi. C'est vrai que je t'aime, tu es la seule personne que j'aime depuis toujours.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de Naruto avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se détacha de ses lèvres qui lui donner tant envie depuis des années.

- Je t'en prie dis-moi que c'est moi que tu aimes.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi…

Sasuke le regarda tristement et s'éloigna de lui. Il commença à partir.

- C'est bien plus que ça Sasuke !

Le Neko se retourna et vit son Kitsune lui sourire. Ce dernier tira le brun vers lui et l'embrassa timidement. Mais ce baiser ne fut pas timide bien longtemps, Sasuke l'intensifia aussitôt.

- Yatta !

- Mais tais-toi ils vont nous entendre !

Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent la tête et virent Luna et Kiba. Le blond rigola et Sasuke dit d'une voix glaciale :

- C'est comme ça que vous passez votre après-midi en amoureux ?

- Oui, je te signale qu'on est ensemble là, donc en amoureux, rétorqua la jeune fille en souriant.

Kiba et Naruto rigolèrent à nouveau tandis que Sasuke soupira avant de faire un sourire. Le couple d'espion félicita leur ami qui sortait enfin ensemble et ils repartirent pour les laisser tranquille.

Ces deux êtres s'étaient aimés, s'aimaient et s'aimeraient encore bien longtemps.

* * *

_Reviews s'il vous plaiiiiiit ^-^_


End file.
